DRAMIONE - Nostalgia de Natal
by Mahizidio
Summary: Algumas épocas do ano são marcantes para certas pessoas. Para Draco e Hermione, tudo girava em torno do Natal. Sempre no Natal.


_**N/A:** _Como mais um ano se passou e já é Natal de novo, resolvi escrever essa fic como presente de Natal para todo mundo que, como eu, é fascinado por Dramione. Eu, sinceramente, achei que não ia conseguir acabar em tempo para postar hoje, mas eu consegui! Fiquei _muito_ feliz com o resultado e espero que vocês também curtam.

**_aviso: _**Para uma parte da história fazer sentido, considerem que, em _as Relíquias da Morte_, a Hermione não foi com o Rony e Harry atrás das Horcruxes.

* * *

**Nostalgia de Natal**

_**25 de Dezembro de 2012 – Mansão Malfoy**_

Acho que eu nunca tinha visto as crianças se divertirem tanto. _Minhas_ crianças. Mesmo odiando o Potter e o Weasley, não posso negar que eles sabem como fazê-los felizes. O engraçado é que eu nunca vi os meus filhos se divertirem tanto assim _comigo_. É claro que eu nunca fiz o que os dois estão fazendo com o Alasdair, a Charlotte e os filhos deles.

Até que os filhos deles são bonitinhos. Filhos demais e com nomes muito blasés para o meu gosto, mas enfim. Lógico que nenhuma das meninas têm os olhos cinza esverdeados da Charlotte, os cachinhos perfeitamente esculpidos, nem o leve rosado nas bochechas – agora completamente escarlate de tanto que correu. Não preciso nem comentar que nenhum dos meninos tem a classe do meu Alasdair; ele é altivo, tem personalidade, um charme único que só um legítimo Malfoy consegue ter, além, é claro, de saber como ninguém o que fazer para conseguir o que quer.

Por Salazar, essas crianças vão ficar medonhas se continuarem pulando desse jeito!

- Potter, Weasley! É melhor abrirmos os presentes! Mais alguns minutos e não vai sobrar mais nada dessas crianças... E de vocês também! - completei analisando as roupas dos dois. Estavam pior que os pequenos. Hermione ouviu o que eu acabara de dizer aos dois e fez o favor de me lembrar que eu nunca fiz isso com os meus filhos.

- Você devia seguir o exemplo deles. Olha como nossos filhos estão felizes - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. Não foi em tom de reprovação, mas não interessa. Ela queria que eu fosse como eles! Ela colocou um copo de conhaque na minha mão e me fez sentar na poltrona em frente à árvore.

Com uma velocidade que eu nunca conseguiria fazer igual, Hermione, Gina e Luna fizeram todos se sentarem nos sofás ao redor do nossa majestosa árvore repleta de presentes.

- Acho que você, como o anfitrião, poderia começar, Draco - Hermione falou sentando-se no braço da minha poltrona. Filha da mãe! ela sabe que não me sinto à vontade em situações como essa.

* * *

_**25 de Dezembro de 1997 - Largo Grimmauld **_

Draco ouviu uma batida suave na porta e amaldiçoou a pessoa antes de dizer que podia entrar. Ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de ver qualquer pessoa que fosse. Principalmente no dia de Natal; depois de mais de seis meses enfiado naquela casa, sem se comunicar com ninguém que merecesse a companhia dele. Aquele era o primeiro Natal que passaria sem nenhum presente. Não que àquela altura presentes fossem importar, mas era uma prova palpável de que as coisas estavam realmente ruins.

Era Hermione a criatura que fizera o favor de atrapalhar a leitura dele. Não podia ser interrompido por qualquer um, tinha que ser pela sangue-ruim!

- Posso entrar? - ela perguntou por uma fresta da porta, apenas com o rosto dentro do quarto.

Draco apenas deu de ombros, já havia atrapalhado mesmo!

Ela parecia nervosa, meio constrangida por estar sozinha no quarto com ele e segurava alguma coisa atrás das costas que ele não conseguiu identificar o que era.

- Você não está com frio? - perguntou assim que chegou perto da cama, na qual ele estava sentado lendo algum livro. Vestia apenas uma calça de moletom. Ele finalmente olhou para Hermione, que estava com botas, calça jeans e uma blusa que parecia bem quente. Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem com o olhar indignado que o loiro dirigiu a ela. - Bem... desculpe.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre eles enquanto Draco analisava as feições da grifinória.

- Você não quer comer nada? - perguntou de repente, desviando o olhar do dele. - Nós acabamos de tomar café... e trocar os presente. Se você quiser eu posso-

- Não quero nada, Granger - falou seco, fingindo que voltava a ler.

- Tudo bem. Mas você vai descer para o almoço pelo menos, não vai? - perguntou esperançosa.

- Não - voltou a fitá-la. - E se você veio aqui só para isso, já pode ir embora.

Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, como se decidisse o que iria fazer:

- Eu comprei isso para você – parecia ainda mais nervosa, estendendo uma mão trêmula com um embrulho para ele. Draco levou segundos para entender o que ela queria dizer, e ignorou a mão estendida.

- Já disse, não quero nada, Granger. E, além do mais, eu não comprei nada para ninguém.

- É um livro – respondeu sem graça, abaixando a mão. - _Quadribol através dos séculos, _você já deve ter lido, mas essa é uma edição especial. Lançaram esse mês, eu vi na vitrine da Floreios e Borrões e lembrei de você. Pensei que pudesse te distrair – falou tudo meio rápido demais, sendo praticamente ignorada por Malfoy.

Como não estava olhando, Draco não percebeu uma fina lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela se virou, deixando o embrulho sobre a cômoda e se dirigiu para a porta, de onde disse quase num sussurro:

- Feliz Natal, Draco.

Hermione - e todos os presentes - se surpreendeu ao ver Draco à mesa no almoço daquele dia.

* * *

_**23 de Dezembro de 1998 – Torre de Astronomia **_

- Está aí há quanto tempo, Granger? - Draco perguntou sem ao menos olhar para Hermione.

- Acabei de chegar – falou já ao lado dele, olhando para o reflexo da lua no Lago Negro. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos. - Acho que não acreditaram quando eu disse que ia ficar para não lembrar muito dos meus pais. Eles já devem desconfiar de alguma coisa...

Draco finalmente olhou para ela. Parecia que tinha chorado um bocado nas últimas horas. Queria tocá-la, deixá-la segura nos braços dele. Quando ela virou-se para encará-lo, respondeu:

- Não pedi para ninguém ficar aqui por mim - seco, inatingível. A "muralha Malfoy".

- Eu sei - respondeu voltando a olhar para a escuridão lá fora.

* * *

_**25 de Dezembro de 1998 – Torre da Grifinória**_

Hermione não estava com a menor vontade de levantar naquela manhã de Natal. Tinha passado os dois últimos dias terrivelmente sozinha, mesmo que a maior parte deles estivesse ao lado de Malfoy. Para ser sincera, era quase como um dia de morte; não de nascimento.

Antes de tomar banho e descer para tomar café, abriu os presentes que estavam na beira da cama: eram do Harry, Rony, Gina, a suéter da Sra. Weasley, um logro do Jorge e um lindo cartão do Sr. Weasley. Só faltaram os presentes dos pais. Ela foi para o banho com lágrimas nos olhos por causa desse pensamento.

Quando saiu, Hermione reparou que tinha um envelope sobre a cama que não estava ali antes. Só tinha uma palavra no pergaminho, mas foi o melhor presente que ela poderia ganhar.

_Desculpa. _

_ D.M._

* * *

_**25 de Dezembro de 1999 – Mansão Malfoy**_

Hermione estava deitada sobre o peito suado de Draco, as respirações ainda descompassadas. Aquela noite fora longa. Fazia um mês que não se falavam por causa de uma das inúmeras brigas que tinham. Mas aquela fizera Hermione quase desistir do relacionamento. Até a tarde do dia anterior, quando Draco não aguentou mais e foi à casa dos Weasley buscá-la para conversarem.

Depois de várias horas discutindo sobre assuntos que os levaria a lugar nenhum, Malfoy decidiu que era melhor resolverem a situação na cama. E era onde estavam desde às dez horas da noite.

Entre beijos no peito do loiro, Hermione olhou para a luz do relógio sobre a cabeceira da cama e viu que já passara da meia noite.

- Já é Natal, Draco – falou nostálgica. Ele seguiu o olhar dela para o relógio. Sempre no Natal!, ele pensou.

Draco não disse nada. Deitou-se sobre ela e a beijou como se fosse a primeira vez que fazia aquilo. Como se ainda não conhecesse cada detalhe daquele corpo sob ele e quisesse fazer tudo com muita calma para gravar o mais fundo possível na memória. Ele nunca fizera isso, com Hermione ou qualquer outra. Mas ela não era qualquer uma.

Ficaram incontáveis minutos naquilo. Quase como no sexo tântrico. Apenas sentiam um ao outro. Depois de quase quarenta minutos estavam exaustos. Hermione estava quase dormindo, mas forçou a voz a sair.

- Eu posso falar com a Molly, sabe, acho que ela iria gostar que você-

- Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que não quero nada, Granger? Não me importo em ficar sozinho – disse separando-se dela e indo até a janela, pegou um cigarro no meio do caminho. - É só mais um dia como qualquer outro.

Hermione segurou as lágrimas que teimaram em querer sair. O sono havia passado.

- Eu vou embora – levantou-se da cama e começou a juntar as roupas. O quarto havia esfriado consideravelmente por causa da janela que Draco abrira. - Já está tarde. E você poderia parar com esse vício estúpido!

- Não seja ridícula, Granger – apagou o cigarro alguns segundos depois e olhou para ela, que já tinha colocado quase toda roupa. - São quase duas da manhã, você não vai sair sozinha a essa hora!

- Nunca precisei de você para me proteger, Malfoy! - lançou um olhar que Draco não conseguiu identificar; parecia tristeza, mas tinha algo mais. - Se mudar de ideia, sabe onde me encontrar.

Ele não foi atrás dela. Nunca ia.

* * *

_**25 de Dezembro de 2002 – Apartamento da Hermione**_

- Mais vinho? - perguntou já enchendo a taça de Draco novamente.

- O almoço estava ótimo, Granger, mas tenho certeza que a sobremesa vai estar ainda melhor – disse com o típico sorriso sedutor, olhando descaradamente para o decote de Hermione.

- Com certeza, escondidinho de uva... tem creme de chocolate branco e cobertura de chocolate meio-amargo – fez-se de desentendida, movendo a varinha para substituir os pratos sujos pela sobremesa. - Já comeu?

- Não estava falando bem _dessa_ sobremesa, mas tudo bem. E não, não comi – disse bufando.

Hermione serviu os dois. Draco continuava com o sorriso no rosto, mas como ela estava decidida a ignorá-lo, ele resolveu conversar:

- Me diz, Hermione, como você conseguiu se livrar daqueles trastes? Você _nunca_ passa o Natal longe deles.

Ela revirou os olhos; Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando uma resposta.

- Falei que ia passar com os meus pais. Eles não gostam muito de se misturar com a magia, então acho que foi uma ótima desculpa.

- Por que você não simplesmente falou que ia passar comigo? - perguntou irritado.

- Rá. Talvez porque eu preze muito a amizade que tenho com eles – respondeu ainda mais irritada que o loiro. - Todos esses anos e você _nunca_ aceitou o convite "daqueles trastes" para passar o Natal com a gente. Sempre dizendo que é como um dia qualquer e que você não se importa em passar sozinho - Draco se arrependeu pela pergunta, ela estava realmente irrita. E parecia genuinamente frustrada. - Você pensa que engana a quem falando que não se importa em ficar sozinho? Mesmo tentando esconder, eu vi muito bem como você ficou feliz quando eu te convidei para passar o Natal comigo. Não sou idiota, Malfoy!

Hermione levantou-se da mesa, pegou os pratos – que mau haviam sido tocados – e os levou para a cozinha. Draco respirou fundo; como sempre, Hermione estava certa. Ele ficara feliz por ela abdicar dos amigos ou dos pais para ficar com ele (coisa que ela raramente fazia). Levantou-se, era melhor resolver a situação.

- Mione – chamou entrando na cozinha; ela estava apoiada na pia, de costas para ele.

Ela não respondeu nada. Pelos movimentos pesados do ombro, ele percebeu que ela estava chorando. Odiava vê-la chorando, principalmente porque isso só acontecia quando ela estava com muita raiva ou em alguma situação que não pudesse controlar. No caso, eram as duas coisas.

Ele aproximou-se e a abraçou pela cintura, apoiando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

- Já estamos juntos a tanto tempo, mas pra mim ainda é tudo tão confuso – disse calmo, virando-a para si. - Eu _nunca_ tinha me sentido assim por ninguém. Nem ninguém tinha se importado tanto comigo assim. Às vezes eu simplesmente não sei o que devo fazer, Mione – secou as lágrimas que há pouco desciam pelo rosto dela. - Só tenta entender um pouco o meu lado, por favor.

Ela ficou alguns segundos sem responder nada, apenas olhando para ele. Malfoy sendo sincero e pedindo por favor era completamente novo. Ela o amava tanto; também se sentia confusa às vezes, mas sempre tentava ser o mais sincera possível, ao contrário dele.

- Tudo bem, acho que eu também ainda tenho muito o que aprender – falou por fim.

Draco sorriu, não o sorriso de canto ou aquele terrível sorriso sedutor. Sorriu com sinceridade, um sorriso que Hermione nunca vira antes. Ela o beijou docemente, em um daqueles raros momentos nos quais apenas sentiam os lábios se tocando, acariciando um ao outro. Momentos esses que faziam o coração de Draco apertar de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginaria ser possível, contudo, era um aperto bom, leve.

- Acho que agora eu posso reivindicar a minha sobremesa – disse ao se afastarem.

Hermione pulou no colo dele, apertando as pernas em torno da cintura de Draco, que a segurou colada ao corpo.

- Sou toda sua – sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Granger, Granger, não brinca comigo não – disse a meio caminho do quarto dela.

Os dois passaram a tarde entre beijos, suspiros, gemidos, toques: sexo, muito sexo.

- Draco! - Hermione pulou da cama, como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito importante.

- Você sabe que eu adoro ficar olhando para você assim, sem nada, mas o que foi? - riu da cara que ela fez ao se abaixar para pegar a camiseta dele que estava no chão.

Hermione jogou a cueca para ele, vestiu a camiseta e a calcinha e se virou para a saída.

- Vem, quase me esqueci do seu presente – saiu do quarto dando pulinhos de felicidade, parecendo uma criança de dez anos.

- Presente? - falou já perto dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura. - Pensei que meu presente fosse ficar o dia inteiro na cama com você.

- Seria uma ótima ideia, mas não.

Os dois foram até a sala, onde a árvore estava cheia dos presentes que ela ainda não havia entregado. Hermione pegou uma pequena caixa retangular, colocou-a no tapete e murmurou _"Finite Incantatem" _A caixa ficou muito maior, ocupando grande parte da pequena sala. Virou-se para Draco, que estava sentado displicente no sofá, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e falou:

- Abre.

Ele olhou desconfiado e ajoelhou-se ao lado do embrulho, abrindo meio de qualquer jeito. Hermione sentou-se ao lado do dele, ansiosa.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez, hein, sabe-tudo? - perguntou divertido. Segundos depois, com Hermione já impaciente, acabou de abrir o pacote. - _Mione! _Eu não acredito! Merlim, faz séculos que eu não monto em uma vassoura! É simplesmente _demais!_

Draco sorria como uma criança que ganha a primeira vassoura dos pais. Hermione dera a última _Firebolt_; sabia que, desde antes da Guerra, Draco não voava. E sabia também o quanto ele sentia falta disso.

- Você é perfeita, sabia?! - perguntou beijando-a e deitando os dois sobre o tapete peludo, onde se amaram mais uma vez.

* * *

_**25 de Dezembro de 2004 – Mansão Malfoy**_

- Mione? - perguntou Draco secando o cabelo de Hermione com a toalha.

- Hum – murmurou com os olhos fechados, encostando-se no peito dele.

- Fica aqui – pediu olhando para o reflexo dos dois no espelho, a toalha esquecida em algum lugar. Ele não sabia como, nem por qual absurdo motivo, mas a cada ano sentia como se alguma parte dele fosse substituída por Hermione, e tinha sérias dúvidas de que, se por alguma razão, eles se separassem, ele conseguiria continuar sem ela.

- Mas eu vou ficar – falou abrindo os olhos e dando o sorriso que ele tanto amava. - É claro que eu vou ficar, não vou sair de madruga com um frio desses!

Ele suspirou, como se há tempos estivesse prendendo o ar e nem ao menos tivesse percebido. Apertou Hermione perto de si, a boca próxima do ouvido dela.

- Não, fica aqui de manhã. Passa o dia comigo.

- Draco – era quase uma súplica. Hermione virou-se e se aninhou nos braços dele, o rosto bem em cima ao coração ritmado de Draco. - Não me pede isso, por favor. Eu não quero ter que escolher entre vocês... e você sabe que pode ir também.

Ele não falou nada, sabia que aquela era uma batalha perdida e ela iria, ele querendo ou não, passar o Natal n'A Toca.

Hermione sentiu o martelar ritmado se acelerar de frustração.

Os dois foram para a cama sem mais nenhuma palavra. Hermione queria, _muito_, passar mais um Natal com Draco, mas não achava justo ter que renunciar os amigos porque _ele_ não queria passar tal dia com todos.

Hermione ficou por vários minutos inquieta, virando de um lado para o outro. Draco também não estava conseguindo dormir; puxou-a para perto de si a fim de que ela parasse de se mexer tanto.

- Draco? - chamou assim que sentiu os braços dele em volta do corpo.

- Mione, dorme, já está tarde.

- A Gina está grávida, Draco... e o Rony e a Luna vão se casar – falou como se ele não tivesse nem aberto a boca.

- E por que eu preciso saber disso às duas da madrugada, Granger?

Hermione ignorou, ou realmente não percebeu a irritação na voz dele, continuou falando:

- Às vezes eu fico pensando na gente, sabe – uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela -, é tudo sempre tão difícil. Ai eu vejo que tudo mundo está se casando e tendo filhos, e me pergunto se um dia a gente-

- É melhor não pensar, Mione – Draco apertou ainda mais os braços em torno dela. Sabia exatamente o que ela estava falando, ele mesmo já havia pensado coisas do tipo. Se algum dia eles teriam uma vida de casal, no mínimo, normal... Preferia ignorar, pelo menos por enquanto. - Vamos dormir.

- Tudo bem – disse de maneira automática. - Feliz Natal, Draco.

- Feliz Natal, Hermione.

* * *

_**25 de Dezembro de 2006 – Apartamento da Hermione**_

- Por Merlim, Granger, pensei que não ia chegar nunca – Draco esbravejou assim que ela entrou no apartamento; estava sentado no pequeno sofá, com um copo de Whisky de Fogo na mão.

- Boa noite pra você também, Draco – disse deixando a bolsa e os vários presentes sobre a bancada que separava a sala da cozinha. - Se você tivesse avisado que vinha, eu teria voltado mais cedo. Está fazendo o que aqui?

- Está estressada por que, Granger? - perguntou aproximando-se dela.

- Eu... eu não estou estressada, só estou nervosa. Não esperava te ver aqui.

- Pelo que eu saiba, você ficou poucas vezes nervosa na minha presença. O que deu em você agora?

- Nada! - apresou-se em dizer. - Você não respondeu o que está fazendo aqui.

- Não é óbvio? Vim te ver.

Hermione soltou os ombros - estava incrivelmente tensa – e dirigiu um sorriso cansado a ele. Draco a colocou em cima da bancada com um movimento rápido e passou a beijar a pele exposta do pescoço e colo dela.

A morena procurou pelos lábios do namorado e, antes de beijá-lo, em um tom quase de desculpas, sussurrou:

- Eu te amo, Draco. _Muito._

Os dois estavam deitados na cama de Hermione, ela segurava a mão de Draco ternamente sobre a própria barriga, os dedos entrelaçados aos dele.

- Eu não recebi o seu presente esse ano, Mione. Resolveu que eu não mereço ganhar nada? - perguntou divertido, apoiando-se no cotovelo para olhá-la. Ele achava simplesmente deslumbrante a imagem de Hermione depois do sexo: o cabelo terrivelmente bagunçado, as bochechas coradas, os lábios quase sempre com um tom avermelhado espetacular, e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Mas o que ele viu não foi a cena que esperava. Hermione estava sim com o cabelo bagunçado, tinha as bochechas coradas e os lábios vermelhos, mas o sorriso não estava lá.

- Não, eu não esqueci do seu presente, nem nada do tipo. Só estava decidindo se ia ou não te dar – disse procurando a varinha na cabeceira da cama, sem tirar as mãos sobre a barriga do lugar. Ela conjurou uma caixinha que Draco deduziu ser seu presente.

Hermione sentou-se e puxou o lençol sobre o corpo, estava nervosa novamente.

- Mione, pelo amor de Merlim, o que você tem? - perguntou sentando-se também.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação e entregou a caixa a ele.

Draco observou o conteúdo da caixa por alguns segundos antes de falar:

- Hermione, que brincadeira é essa? - perguntou realmente confuso. - Por que você me deu dois pares de sapatos de bebê?

Hermione se encolheu no lugar, finas lágrimas surgindo no canto do olhos.

- Draco, me desculpa. Eu... eu – não terminou de falar, afundou o rosto no peito de Draco e permitiu que as lágrimas viessem livremente.

Ele não soube o que fazer por um momento. Hermione quase nunca sucumbia a nada e vê-la se render era assustador. Como uma epifania, ele, finalmente, percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Hermione, olha pra mim – pediu colocando-a sentada no próprio colo -, fala comigo, por favor – depois de incontáveis segundos, ela levantou o olhar para ele. - Me explica, Mione, o que significa esse presente – mesmo já sabendo a resposta, queria ouvi-la falar.

- Draco, eu juro que não era pra ter acontecido, eu não sei... me desculpa-

- Por Salazar, Granger! Não fique se desculpando – disse encostando a testa na dela. - Vo-você está grávida, Hermione? - forçou a voz a sair.

Hermione apenas fez um leve movimento com a cabeça, confirmando.

Draco ficou atônito. Já se imaginara como pai, mas seria algo planejado e ele, definitivamente, não estava esperando por isso naquele momento.

- São dois? - perguntou lembrando-se dos sapatinhos azuis e rosas.

Ela concordou novamente.

- Quanto tempo?

- Um mês e meio, mais ou menos.

- E por que você não me contou isso antes, Hermione?

- Eu estava com medo de, sei lá, você não querer – respondeu fungando, descolando suas testas e olhando diretamente nos olhos cinzas.

- Cristo! Eu sou tão ruim assim que fiz você pensar isso? - perguntou chocado. - É claro que eu não esperaria receber uma notícia dessas, mas eu jamais iria rejeitar um filho seu, _nosso_! Muito menos te culpar por isso.

- Desculpa, eu só não sabia o que fazer. Fiquei meio desesperada-

Draco não a deixou terminar, beijou-a como se fosse a última vez que tivessem para fazer isso.

- Eu te amo _tanto_, Mione - sussurrou colado à boca dela. - Eu... _nós_ vamos fazer isso juntos, vamos dar conta de tudo. Confia em mim.

- Eu confio – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

* * *

_**25 de Dezembro de 2007 – Casa dos Granger**_

- Hermione, tem certeza que seus pais gostam de mim? Sabe, depois de tantos anos e eles só me conheceram depois que você ficou grávida... - falou, nervoso, enquanto ajudava Hermione a tirar as crianças do carro. Ele não gostava muito do automóvel trouxa, mas quando se tinha dois bebês para levar junto, era bem mais prático.

- Eu já falei, Draco: minha mãe te adorou. E meu pai, bem, quem iria gostar do cara que engravidou o filhinha querida dele? - disse rindo da cara de pânico que ele tinha.

No último ano a vida dos dois tinha mudado espetacularmente. Hermine não morava mais no apartamento dela; depois de _muitas_ discussões, cedera aos pedidos de Draco para ir morar na mansão com ele, que tinha se mostrado – embora muito carinhoso – um pai super-protetor de primeira. Hermione mal conseguia fazer as coisas mais básicas sem ter Draco, ou alguém da confiança dele, grudado no pé dela, o que a deixou muito estressada em alguns momentos.

Tirando os enjoos que a acompanharam nos primeiros meses, a gravidez fora muito tranquila. Os dois aproveitaram ao máximo cada momento; Draco era daqueles pais bobos que mimam os filhos antes mesmos deles terem nascido e comprava tudo o que via; Hermione teve que obrigá-lo a parar de fazer compras exageradas, porque o quarto dos bebês – que não era nem um pouco pequeno – já estava entulhado de brinquedos e acessórios antes mesmo dela ter completado sete meses de gestação. Mas mesmo assim ele ainda comprava algumas coisas escondido.

Durante esse um ano, Draco vira os pais da namorada pelo menos uma vez a cada quinze dias, mas ainda não se sentia confortável para passar o Natal na casa deles.

- Draco! Por Merlim, se acalma. E segura o Alasdair direito – se não tivesse sido quase trágico ver o filho quase cair do colo do pai, Hermione teria achado cômico ver Draco tão nervoso. O sempre tão cheio de si Draco Malfoy estava parecendo um cachorrinho acuado.

- Eu não estou nervoso, Hermione. Até parece – disse colocando Alasdair no carrinho ao lado de Charlotte e trancando o carro em seguida.

Depois de Hermione finalmente ir morar na mansão e Draco "parar" de comprar coisas exageradamente, as discussões entre eles eram sobre qual seriam os nomes das crianças; por fim, Hermione escolheu o nome do menino (nome esse que Draco achou horrível, mas Hermione não mudou de ideia, dizendo "Eu fiz muitas pesquisas Draco, e o significado do nome pode influenciar muito, então nada melhor do que algo com um significado como esse. 'Homens que defendem'." Ela recitou a última frase como se já visse o filho defendendo algo muito importante) e ele o da menina.

Hermione apertou a campainha, segurando firme a mão gelada do loiro ao seu lado. Ates da porta ser aberta ela deu um beijo suave na bochecha dele, Draco ignorou o gesto, fingindo que estava tudo bem com ele.

O almoço correra melhor que o esperado. Conversaram sobre assuntos triviais, evitando ao máximo falar sobre magia. A mãe de Hermione realmente adorava o genro, fez de tudo para deixá-lo o mais confortável e satisfeito possível. Hermione revirava os olhos para a situação. Já o pai dela parecia ainda não ter engolido o fato de ter dois netos e só ter conhecido o genro há cerca de um ano, visto que a filha já tinha um relacionamento há quase dez. Mas em compensação, não parava de paparicar os netos, mesmo que eles ainda só tivessem pouco mais de cinco meses.

No final, o Sr. Granger simpatizou um pouco mais com Draco por causa do presente que havia ganhado: um kit de colecionador com bebidas típicas de vários países. Obviamente tivera ajuda de Hermione para escolher, que sabia o quanto o pai apreciava uma boa bebida. Hermione ficou ridiculamente feliz porque tivera, finalmente, o que ela podia chamar de "Um Natal em família".

* * *

_**25 de Dezembro de 2009 – Mansão Malfoy**_

- Granger, se você sair por essa porta, _com os meus filhos_, acho que você não precisa nem voltar! - Draco estava vermelho de tanta raiva, o olhar faiscava e o copo de Whisky que estava na mão dele quebrou, tamanha a força com que segurava.

- Por Merlim, Draco! Você ouviu o que acabou de falar? - perguntou indignada. - Eu vou, _sim,_ passar o Natal com os meus amigos! Já cansei de falar o quanto você seria _muito_ bem-vindo se fosse junto. Mas eu não sei qual é a porra do seu problema que você simplesmente não faz esforço _nenhum_ para ser bem-vindo. Eles, de jeito nenhum, te odeiam; inclusive acho que eles nem sabem direito como é sentir isso por alguém, mas que a cada ano eles gostam menos de você, isso você pode ter certeza! - Draco teve certeza de nunca ter visto Hermione tão irritada. Fazia dias que ele estava tentando convencê-la de, pelo terceiro ano seguido, não passar o Natal n'A Toca, e ela tentando convencê-lo de passar o Natal com todos. Nenhum dos dois havia desistido, até aquela manhã, quando Draco exigiu que ela não fosse, o que não foi uma boa ideia. - Eu vou sair, levar os _nossos_ filhos e, se quando eu chegar você ainda estiver nesse ótimo humor, não espere que você vá dormir em casa.

- Não seja ridícula, Granger! - disse com falsa calma.

- Pois então não pague para ver, Malfoy! - pegou a bolsa e quando já estava na porta do quarto virou-se para avisar: - E se estiver bêbado, também não dorme em casa.

Draco pareceu não ouvir o que Hermione havia dito sobre estar bêbado e, assim que ela saiu, ele aparatou perto de um bar trouxa qualquer, onde passou boa parte da tarde. Odiava brigar com Hermione, mas odiava mais ainda o fato dela preferir ficar com os amigos do que com ele. Às vezes parecia até que ele fingia não entender o porquê dela fazer isso. Quando já não estava mais se aguentando em pé e começando a xingar até a própria sombra, o dono do bar mandou que fosse embora. Sem saber como conseguiu aparatar sem perder nenhum membro, Draco foi para casa e se jogou na cama do jeito que estava. Quando acordou, com a cabeça latejando, já era noite e não havia nem sinal de Hermione. Resolveu tomar uma ducha para ver se esfriava um pouco a cabeça.

Hermione adiou ao máximo a volta para casa. Havia se divertido muito com todos, nunca tinha visto os filhos tão felizes, mas mesmo assim continuava com o pensamento em Draco. Mesmo achando que ele não tinha razão no que dizia, não queria ter brigado com ele daquele jeito. Deixou os filhos dormindo no quarto deles e foi atrás de Draco. Assim que entrou no quarto pôde ouvir o som de água caindo que vinha do banheiro. Sabia exatamente o que fazer para "acalmar a fera", iria se aproveitar do ponto fraco de Draco: sexo.

Antes de entrar no banheiro, tirou toda a roupa e esgueirou-se para dentro do aposento sem nenhum barulho. Draco estava de costas para ela, com a água quente caindo sobre a silhueta perfeita dele; Hermione suspirou, poderia ficar um dia inteiro admirando o seu... namorido? Ele virou-se ao barulho do box sendo aberto, pronto para xingar, mas não perdeu tempo ao ver o sorriso que Hermione sustentava.

Draco a puxou para debaixo do chuveiro, colando os lábios ao dela.

Embora odiassem as inúmeras brigas, a reconciliação sempre valia a pena.

* * *

_**25 de Dezembro de 2011 – Mansão Malfoy**_

- Papai, papai - Charlotte chamou assim que entrou pela mansão e viu que Draco estava na sala, mexendo no notebook que havia ganhado de Hermione no ano anterior (nunca iria admitir, mas não sabia mais viver sem o equipamento trouxa) -, olha o que o tio Harry me deu de Natal! - exclamou colocando uma caixa com rodinhas e toda enfeitada na frente do pai.

- Que bonito, meu amor. Mas o que é isso? - perguntou colocando o computador de lado e puxando-a para o colo.

- É uma coleção com _todas _as histórias infantis dos trouxas, papai! Tem a _Branca de Neve_, a _Cinderela_, a _Bela e a Fera_, _Peter Pan... –_ ela enumerava fascinada; ninguém poderia negar que aquela era a filha de Hermione.

Charlotte ainda contava para o pai quais história havia ganhado quando Hermione entrou com um Alasdair muito emburrado no colo. Ele estava a típica criança que, há tempos atrás, Draco evitaria chegar perto: os olhos vermelhos, lágrimas lambuzando o rosto que parecia que não via água há alguns dias, o nariz escorrendo, um bico enorme e os braços cruzados. Se não fosse pela sujeira e as lágrimas, Draco diria que estava vendo uma imagem dele próprio aos quatro anos e meio.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para a cena e a filha parou de falar dos livros para explicar o que havia acontecido:

- O tio Harry deu uma bicicleta pra ele, mas você sabe, não é, papai, o Alasdair é meio burrinho, então ele não sabe andar direito – Draco riu, enquanto Hermione soltou um sonoro "Charlotte!" repreendendo a filha por falar daquele jeito sobre o irmão -, ai ele caiu _várias _vezes a e mamãe falou que era melhor ele não andar mais por hoje. E ai a gente veio embora e ele está chorando desde de que saímos d'A Toca.

- Eu não estou chorando coisa nenhuma, sua bobona – murmurou o menino, afundando o rosto no pescoço da mãe, que agora estava sentada com ele em uma das poltronas.

- Todo mundo resolveu dar presentes trouxas pros meus filhos esse ano? - perguntou com falsa raiva, dirigindo-se à Hermione.

- Não, papai – intrometeu-se a menina -, a tia Luna me deu um negócio engraçado, ele fica flutuando e brilhando, mas eu não sei direito para o que serve.

Charlotte continuou contando como fora a tarde e quais outros presente havia ganhado, Draco e Hermione não conseguiam parar de admirar a menina deles. Alasdair, pouco depois de começada a tagarelice da irmã, pegou no sono.

Ela ficou no mínimo dez minutos contando _tudo_ o que tinha acontecido no almoço de Natal daquele ano. Por fim, desceu do colo do pai e disse:

- Só faltou você ter ido para ficar tudo perfeito, papai – deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu sem dar tempo para ele, nem Hermione, responder qualquer coisa.

Draco olhou com uma expressão indecifrável para Hermione, esperando uma explicação. Ela deu de ombros e alguns segundo depois, levantando-se para dar um banho em Alasdair e colocá-lo para dormir, falou:

- Desde de que aprendeu a falar, ela me diz que o Natal só não é perfeito porque você não está lá. Mas, as escolhas são suas, não é, Draco? E, talvez você não tenha se dado conta ainda, mas cada escolha tem uma consequência. Espero que você perceba isso enquanto ainda dá tempo.

Hermione saiu e o deixou sozinho com os pensamentos confusos. Ouvir aquilo da filha não era como ouvir de Hermione. Tinha um significado, um _peso_, completamente diferente.

* * *

_**25 de Dezembro de 2012 – Mansão Malfoy**_

Eu, que _nunca_, aceitei nenhum convite para passar o Natal n'A Toca, agora resolvi abrir a minha casa para todos eles passarem o Natal aqui. Se algum dia me dissessem que eu mudaria de ideia porque uma criança havia dito algo que me fez pensar, eu provavelmente riria na cara da pessoa. Mas a realidade era essa. Depois do que a Charlotte me disse eu percebi que tudo o que Hermione sempre dissera fazia sentido e que talvez (com certeza) ela estivesse certa.

O único Natal que eu passara com eles – e mesmo assim não era bem eles, porque muitos haviam morrido na Guerra e outros não estavam naquele dia – foi o Natal que fez todo o meu conceito sobre sangue começar a desmoronar. Hermione deve ter feito alguma lavagens cerebral em mim. Mas, tendo feito ou não, eu sou eternamente grato por ela ter entrado no meu quarto naquele dia.

Nosso relacionamento deve ter sido um dos mais tumultuados que já se teve notícias, não posso negar que ainda existam algumas – ou várias – brigas (que tentamos evitar ao máximo, principalmente por causa das crianças), mas eu acho que isso é o que faz de nós dois Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger... não, Hermione _Malfoy_! Talvez sem toda essa adrenalina não tivesse graça. Não é o que dizem por ai "o que vem fácil, vai fácil", e o nosso relacionamento foi tudo, _menos _fácil.

Agora, vendo como o Potter e o Weasley tratam meus filhos e a minha mulher, eu estou até pensamento em considerar ter alguma afeição por eles, porque tem coisas que nunca mudam. Para mim o Potter sempre vai o ser o _Potter_ e o Weasley sempre o _Weasley. _Até a Di-Lua me parece não ser tão ruim assim.

Para falar bem a verdade, às vezes não acho que tenha sido eu mesmo quem criou, lógico, junto com Hermione, nossos filhos. O que a Hermione interpretava como eu não querer um filho devia ser mais o meu medo de não ser um bom pai. Não queria me tornar um projeto de Lúcio Malfoy, e acho que me saí bem nessa missão. Eu só queria que minha mãe estivesse aqui para poder ver como os medos dela não se concretizaram. Ela nunca me disse, mas eu sempre conseguia ouvir as brigas dela com meu pai e ela _sempre_ dizia que ele estava me transformando em uma miniatura dele, e que ela não ia deixar que isso acontecesse. Ela não fez muita coisa a respeito, mas só de saber que ela não queria que isso acontecesse já era um alívio.

Hermione levantou-se do tapete, onde todos estavam montando um enorme quebra-cabeça – cujas peças mudavam de lugar sempre que achava que os jogadores estavam o montando rápido demais – e caminhou na minha direção. Eu estava encostado em uma das janelas, mais um copo de conhaque na mão. Não deveria estar bebendo tanto, mas precisava me anestesiar de algum jeito. Tinha muita coisa acontecendo para uma tarde só.

Deixei o copo no parapeito e a envolvi nos meus braços. Ela correspondeu e se aninhou no meu peito, para mim aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo. Inesperadamente, me vi sussurrando no ouvido dela:

- Obrigado, Mione.

Ela levantou o olhar, sem entender o porquê de eu ter falado aquilo. Eu me abaixei um pouco para ficar com os olhos na altura dos dela, e continuei falando:

- Obrigado por tudo. Obrigado por ter entrando no meu quarto há quinze anos. Obrigado por ter sido insuportavelmente insistente comigo. Por ter me dado os filhos mais lindos do mundo. Por estar _sempre_ ao meu lado. Obrigado por me amar, por ser quem você é e por ter feito quem eu sou hoje – eu disse tudo meio pousadamente, destacando cada palavra e a importância delas. Eu não esperava por aquilo, mas quando terminei, Hermione estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu a apertei ainda mais contra mim e a beijei de um jeito que eu não conseguiria descrever, mas que traduzia tudo o que eu sentia, de um jeito que doeu e me marcou com a certeza de que, sob hipótese alguma, eu teria escolhido outra vida para mim.

**_FIM_**

* * *

_Bom gente, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado e,_ por favor_, deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês. _

_Eu revisei _várias_ vezes, mas se ainda assim ficou algum erro para trás, peço desculpas. _

_Que todos nós tenhamos um _ótimo_ Natal, cheio de alegria, saúde e pessoas de quem nós gostamos! E que 2013 seja_ cheio_ de boas esperanças, novos projetos, felicidade e mais _muitas_ Dramiones para alegrar nossos dias!_

_Um beijo enorme para vocês e, mais uma vez,** Feliz Natal**!_

_Mah. ^-^_


End file.
